


Klaus and Clarisse

by HarleyQuinn98



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn98/pseuds/HarleyQuinn98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Claire was an original hybrid previously engaged to Klaus. What would happen to the Morganville gang if they went to Mystic Falls to stop Klaus in his diabolical plan. In the end will Claire's feeling for her ex cause her carefully thought out plan to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not in love with Myrin!

Shane and I were in another argument about Myrnin. He doesn't seem to be able to grasp the concept that I don't want Myrnin, I chose him. It was like he was so insecure that every time I came home he started shouting as if I didn't even have a job I just went to the lab to see my crazy boss. I could hear him swearing at the tv with Michael in some vain attempt to seem normal and not like the raging sociopath he was. I was sick of his shit, the amount of hours i had wasted listening to the insecure guy go on and on about how clearly i wanted my ancient boss or how i didn't spend enough time with him, put into context i had much better things to do than hang out with either him or Myrin. Binge watching the Discovery Channel for one, it was seriously addictive.  
I quickly shoved my hair up in a ponytail basically my idea of war paint without get dirty and quietly made my way down the stairs hoping for once the house was on my side and would allow me to sneak up on the douche bag i was dating. Before either Shane or Michael could protest i walked behind the tv unplugging it to prevent the murderous zombie rampage they seemed to be happily indulging in.  
"What?" Shane's gruff voice asked me after about 3 minutes of staring each other down, or alternating between looking me in the eyes and staring at my tits which looked damn good in the tank top,  
"This has to stop, we can't keep arguing like this it's been a month Shane and every time I get home there's always some snarky remark about me and Myrnin and I'm sick of having to put up with your shit."  
I saw Michael shift out of the corner of my eye obviously uncomfortable being within a ten mile radius of either of us while we argued, but I knew he wanted this over it was causing a lot of tension in the house. I vaguely heard the door bell ring behind the red haze which was slowly descending the longer Shane took to answer, yet Michael heard it perfectly well using as his excuse to turn tail and run  
When the traitorous bastard did reply i almost wish he hadn't just to keep up some semblance of normality but if i ever wanted to be left alone well beggars cant be choosers,  
"Well what do you want me to do about it it's you sleeping with your nut job boss!"  
I hated seeing him angry especially when it was defected at me for an something i hadn't even my opinion people were far to narrow minded and refused to see something for the fact they don't want to seem like a tit. I heard an uncomfortable cough from Michael I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow,  
"Uh it's for you Claire."  
He stepped to the side and behind him stood the one vampire who I swore if I ever saw again I would rip apart and bury what was left of her in every remote location i could find so no witch could even hope to bring her back (I was a lot more dramatic back then).  
Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova as she had been known when we met.  
I growled and looked her over feeling the veins appear under my eyes and my fans beginning to grow. Her brown hair was in its usual style with the curls resting just below her shoulders; she was 5'6 and had on black heels a red corset, black skinny jeans with her black leather jacket, altogether she looked like a biker whore, she certainly hadn't changed then. Her brown eyes widened as my face chance and before the two stunned males could move I had her pinned against the wall enjoying the terrified look she was wearing.  
"Remember what I told you I would do to you if I ever saw you again?" she nodded slightly and I shook her thoroughly enjoying the doe eyed look of fear which settled over her glazed eyes.  
"Yes I remember, i remember it word by word b-but you asked me to look into a few things and a few people," she looked towards Shane and Michael asking if she should continue in front of them, I just nodded  
"They're all alive."  
"And the curse is that true as well?" I crossed my fingers praying the next word to come out her mouth would be no, alas my lack of belief over the years was coming back to bite me in the ass, she frantically nodded her head as if she was having a seizure and i felt the madness i usually pushed away coming back with a vengeance.  
"He'll be looking for you and the other petrova doppelgänger what her name, ah yes Elena hell be needing a witch, werewolf and vampire but I'm guessing they won't be hard to find it's not like theres a shortage of them out there especially in Mystic Falls for such a dead end town it certainly attracts attention. Then he'll need the moonstone but with the troop of sniffer dogs he has looking for it, he'll have it soon enough."  
I stopped in my rant to throw a pitying look to the vampire in front of me struggling for breath while my hand slowly crushed her trachea, despite the fact she was a self centred whore and a raging narcissist but she had genuinely cared for the Salvatore's just not in the way that benefited and of them in the end. The fact i knew how obsessed with Katherine they had been it didn't escape my attention they were both probably just as infatuated as the most likely nicer and more innocent version of her, in fact probably more so as she didn't have the intention to murder them at the end of the relationship.  
I let out a growl of frustration at the thought of having to go against him again and get rid of another Petrova I had managed to avoid this for a few hundred years and now luck decided to leave me, I thought turning Katherine would stop him but it only set him back until the next doppelgänger was born.  
"Claire what the hell are you, who the hell is she and what is going on?!" it was Shane and for once he sounded worried instead of the pissed off i was used to hearing, I knew I was going to have to tell them and fast before Amelie or one of her lap dogs realised someone was in town without her permission.  
I nodded and gestured to the sofa for Michael and Shane who walked over making sure to avoid me as much as was possible, i opened my mouth to start when the final part of our freaking quarter clumped through the door and tarted yelling,  
"Hey guess whose home and brought food? Thats right moi, you can thank me by grovelling at my-" she cut herself off when she saw the guys sitting down and Katherine huddled in the corner with tear tracks of mascara making her look like some sort of traumatised badger, she went to sit on Michael's knee without even asking what was going on. it was worrying how this was normal this kind of stuff was in this town even to humans. I opened my mouth and began my frightfully depressing tale,  
"My real name is Clarisse Lockwood and I was born in the 1400's in a tiny village now known as Mystic Falls. I was engaged to my childhood sweetheart Nicklaus Mikaelson who is now a raging psychopath along with the rest of his family. His mother was a witch and because of what her children get called she's now known as the original witch." I couldn't help but snort at the irony, she was not the original witch no one even knew who was just that witches were connected to nature and well mama original was not as old as nature. I saw the confused look at my break and decided to carry on knowing they wouldn't understand,  
"Her husband was Mikael a bastard who beat his children for no reason other than he was a huge douche bag, he is also known as an original vampire when he was turned but when he found out that his children had become monsters he also became a vampire hunter. However mama original as well now call her had dear old Nik from an affair with a werewolf."  
I paused for a second to let the information set in, i knew it could be confusing and to be fair sometimes i worried Shane's brain might explode like a computer, information overload.  
"Niklaus has siblings however Mikael actually likes them seeing as how they're actually his, a sister named Rebekah who basically a spoilt brat who'll fall in love with anyone and 4 brothers Kol the lovable little psycho who kills people for fun, Elijah the head of the family and to be fair the only sane one, Finn the martyr who spent years trying to kill himself and us by proxy and little Henrik who was by far the favourite until the werewolf incident that is.  
When Henrik was killed by a werewolf from a neighbouring village after Nik tried to have some fun and show him them changing their mother Esther turned him and his siblings into vampires to protect them, after insistence from Mikael who refused to lose anymore children, i was changed because i was about to join the family anyway and my dearest fiancé refused to do anything without me." I stopped for a second to remember the sweet man Niklaus had been before his parents had screwed him up so much and he couldn't help but resent the one person who had loved him through everything. I saw the questions about the start and quickly carried on not caring to answer any yet,  
"When Klaus killed his first human his werewolf genes showed as thats how the curse is started and his mother cursed him again at Mikael's instance to lock that part of him away. No one thought about the consequences of turning me as despite the fact i was Lockwood and my family were well known for being wolves no one thought i had activated my cure of course no actually asked about the girl i had hit over the head after she attempted to flirt with Nik. I didn't realise what would happen as it had not yet been a full moon so when Esther turned us I was the first hybrid stronger and faster than the other originals. It drove Klaus mad knowing I could access that part of me and he couldn't so for centuries he looked for a way to break it not even bothering to think of what would happen just desperate to be able to make his own hybrid army which would've been and still will be disastrous if he does. After years he finally found out it was with the original Petrova's blood that we had all bee turned so he needed a ritual involving the Petrova Doppelgänger said to be born every five years as sacrifice. He finally found Katherine and when I realised what she was I turned her as to sacrifice her she had to be human, I left her after knowing I had another five hundred years before I had to find the next one.  
I didn't realise how bad Klaus' paranoia had gotten until i heard his family had planned to leave him and he staked them through they heart leaving them in eternal limbo until he's ready to take them out and talk them out of finding a way to kill them, which i seriously need to be around to watch. He ripped out his mothers heart after she placed the spell on him and staked his father locking him away to prevent him killing us all his family are still staked and he finally has another doppelgänger and no doubt all the other ingredients to lift his curse and if he does he will cause havoc to the supernatural world which i am a part of and would like to avoid if its possible. Oh and he's batshit crazy and immortal. Now, any questions?"


	2. The Ugly Truth

I looked at the three people sitting on the sofa in stunned silence ad thought this was probably the best time to leave before they could actually begin on the questioning. I stood up way more gracefully than i would if i was still pretending to be human and dragged Katherine's shaking form from the floor and enjoyed the terrified look as i marched her to the door.  
Just as Shane picked his jaw up from the floor and got prepared for a one sided game of twenty questions I felt the magic of the house come alive, a sign of a portal opening and out stepped Myrnin, Oliver and Amelie. I couldn't help the sigh that came out at the thought of more explanations and could feel my anger building, seriously why couldn't they all just leave ?  
"Claire please explain why there is an unknown creature in your home and you look ready to leave?" I hadn't noticed Katherine trying to slip from my grip until Amelia in that chilled voice i wish i had pointed it out, i couldn't really be bothered with the whole keeping hold of a struggling scared vampire thing so i took the alternative rout flung her into a wall.  
Everyone gasped as I snapped her neck before she could even consider attempting to move again.  
"Stupid whore never knew when to just stay still." I glanced at them and decided to explain at least a little just enough to have the two evil vampires and the slightly crazy one out of my way so i could stop my evil ex from crating hybrids. I swear there was a joke in there somewhere.  
"I need to go back to Mystic Falls ad stop Klaus; he's crazy if he thinks I'm going to let him do this ritual and he bloody well knows it. I stopped him once and I'm perfectly capable of doing it again even if this girl is the most annoying thing on the planet. Then again i reserved that spot for my almost sister in law."  
The vampire's just looked confused but decided not to ask,which i found suspicious and unusual but i wasn't going to complain, maybe someone had listened to the few times i had prayed throughout my very long life and decided to reward me.  
I find it more likely that dinosaurs are going to come back but i was optimist so I grabbed Katherine's legs and began pulling her to the door put out at the fact no one seemed to offer me any help whatsoever and i thought my family were dicks. They didn't know i had super strength and had abandoned me to pull the lifeless body alone.  
"I know for a fact none of you are going to let me go alone despite the fact you all realise I'm not human and can look after myself your all still obsessed with little weak claire with her smarts and her innocence, I also know you're all too curious to make me stay here and i'm ok with having body guards as long as you realise I'm so throwing you to the wolves if we get caught, so let's go before the sun comes up and burns the pretty little hair off pretty little Katherine's head ok?"  
Everyone seemed a bit surprised at the fact i didn't mind them coming but Nik would obviously have an insurance policy and i wasn't going to be dumb and confront him without one. The limousine was a bit flashy for driving across the country and would probably attract attention but i couldn't be bothered to care and as long as it was vampire proof, that was all that really mattered plus it was spacious meaning i could keep a safe distance between me and Shane's jugular.  
"Wait, stop at Common Grounds on the way out I'm hungry," I noticed the weird looks but couldn't really be bothered to answer them so i just shrugged and smiled in what i hoped looked innocently, although by the frown on Shane and Amelia's face i didn't do very very, but the grin i got from Myrin who hadn't said much made me happy. I may not want to jump the man but i cared for him and his brain was fascinating.  
When we got to the coffee shop its was bustling with the usual crowd of students pretending to study when they were really just sitting on Facebook and the occasional middle aged person with some actual work in front of them.  
I made everyone stay in the limo to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention and made them promise if Katherine woke up one of them hd to snap her neck again they had on weary faces but agreed.  
As promised Theo was in the back corner with a mug of coffee and a book looking like this was his natural habitat despite hoe unnatural still he sat, I nodded slightly so only he would notice as i walked past letting him know i was leaving and the smile he sent me made me feel bad. He had known what i was and didn't mind listening to me complain about the idiots i lived with as long as i told him all of the differences between our kinds. I disappeared into the crowd grabbing the first college kid i came across and began using my compulsion before anyone else distracted me,  
"You're going to follow me and your not going to scream." he nodded and repeated what i said in that creepy monotone voice compelled people use before i grabbed his hand keeping a smug smile on my face looking like any other student picking up some random guy, i giggled seeing the look on everyones face as i pulled him into the limo with me.  
"And who is this Claire a friend of yours?" it was Amelie her voice in that awesome ice cool tone and i couldn't help taunting her a bit hoping for a but of emotion so I grinned and straddled him my eyes centring on his carotid artery. I felt a hand on my shoulder and couldn't help but growl when i looked up and saw Shane's brown eyes pleading with me to leave the kid alone. I didn't appreciate being interrupted.  
"Shane I suggest you sit down, unless you want me to make you?" i snarled the last part and revealed in the fear in his face before his head dropped in defeat and he moved back to his seat like a wounded puppy.  
I felt the blood lust rushing through me and I could hear every pump of his heart sending his sweet blood through his body, i could feel the veins appearing under my eyes and my fangs beginning to show finally scaring the kid although my compulsion stopped him from screaming like he no doubt wanted.  
Before anyone could stop me my fangs were in the boy's neck the dizzying sensation of his blood tumbling down my throat became overwhelming, i could help the groan that i let out and the attempt to drain him faster. I hadn't fed properly since coming to this stupid town to prevent anyone smelt the blood on me, making me weak pissed off and just plain hungry, I could hear his heart beat slow down and his struggles which were pathetic to start with become even weaker until he slumped forward his head resting on my shoulder and his heart stopped.  
"Claire what have you done?!" Eves frantic voice interrupted the glow i was currently experiencing and i couldn't help the groan that left my throat as she became more frantic, "maybe there's a hospital nearby or or.." her voice ended in broken sobs as I moved off the body and snorted as a squeak left her throat at the sight of the slumped over corpse.  
I quickly kicked Katherine in the ribs to wake her up, i needed any information she could give me on the shit storm i would be walking into, she groaned when i kicked her again hearing a satisfying crack while everyone even Myrin and Oliver flinched. I knew this was going to be messy but i didn't realise how much until the whore started talking. This trip would take longer than i thought if i had to stop to feed all the time but from the sound of it i need to be at full strength.


	3. Reunion

I couldn't help the sneer which appeared on my face as I watched the mystic grill pass us by, seriously how much more unoriginal could they get. I didn't understand what was so special about this tiny town that drew just about every supernatural creature to it at some point or another. It was exceedingly boring The only bar they had also doubled as the only restaurant they had and apparently the most exciting place to hang out was either the graveyard with the stoners or at home with someone ice cream crying over the quarterback. It was so wondrously cliche.  
Not that i intended to hang out anywhere but the place was more exciting back when i had lived here and we didn't even have electricity.  
I had thoroughly interrogated Katherine and found out all about the Scooby gang as they were referred to there was a Lockwood wolf (one who would certainly being kept out of any of Niklaus' plans if i had any say in the matter no matter if i cared for him no one was using my descendants for a science experiment), both the Salvatore's (which was hardly surprising), a blonde vampire (or Barbie as she was called), a Bennet witch (this one surprised me the most seeing as how id met Emily and she was perfectly smart so why the hell were her descendants so dumb) a wanna be hunter (little Gilbert) and last but not least the one person all of this was about the next doppelganger who was apparently as bland as anyone can get.  
Apparently she was like that Swan girl from Twilight except she didn't go catatonic when she broke up with her boyfriend and her entire family minus her not real brother were dead. i didn't know which one was more tragic.  
We where pulling up to the Salvatore Boarding House where Katherine had told me Klaus was meeting with the gang of teenagers as instead of killing everyone and taking the girl like he previously would've he was playing nice to try and stop Barbie from disliking him, the best part of the entire tale was the fact big bad hybrid Klaus was infatuated with a teenager. He was in the word of the whore "trying to get into her pants and use her best friend as a blood bank".  
She then went on a rant about how Elena didn't deserve the attention and how she was no where near as pretty as Katherine and she didn't see what Stefan saw in her, this waste of my time got her a punctured lung and a broken nose. Although i was tempted to pull out her heart and be done with him i let her live for the fact the little tidbit about Klaus fawning over a child was humorous  
I knew if wed had come straight to Mystic Falls after leaving Morganville we could've either killed or turned Elena without klaus actually having to know we were there and it would've made everything much easier. Then everyone could've gone back to their lives although any hold Amelia thought she had over me would be gone and Shane probably would've been having issues with the whole dating a vampire thing with how much he despised them, but being honest i wanted to see Klaus.  
I was curious as to wether he still cared for me or if the resentment meant he would attempt to kill me, i hope not because that would seriously put a dampener on our potentially heartfelt reunion but sometimes people did crazy things for no good reason. I had missed him over the years i wasn't stubborn enough to forget the good times we had when he wasn't acting all crazy, we actually had fun killing innocent people and drinking. During the prohibition was the best everyone but Finn was undaggered and Rebekah managed to get the preverbal stick out of her ass long enough to have fun with us. I spent the days dancing with Kol and Rebekah and i spent the nights alternating between feeding and tumbling into Klaus bed.  
Elijah turned up now and again to have a good time but he spent the majority of it with some girl he became obsessed with before Nik killed her when he was in a bad mood. The fact that Elijah didn't complain and just came and got drunk with us was better, seeing the way Rebekah and Kol's faces lit up at the majority of the family being together and just having fun made me feel happy for once, and it didn't revolve around sex or blood.  
The car finally stopped at the front door which was a good thing considering i refused to walk any further than what i needed to, it hadn't changed from the first time i visited the year they were turned. I had wanted to see what was so special about the brothers that Katherine had turned them both after playing with their hearts for so long before hand, alas i had missed them but had gotten all of the details from her descendants who had loved explaining about the charming young men who fell for the devil in disguise.  
I quickly checked my make up in the mirror Katherine had on her to make sure i looked nothing short of perfect, i may not be excited to see the Scooby gang especially Klaus' new plaything but that didn't mean i couldn't rub the fact that he was missing out on me in his face. My blonde hair curled to perfection had been taken out of its earlier ponytail and been allowed to fall gracefully down my back, my eyes had a perfect line of kohl around them with small flick coming off and my dark red lips glossed up and highlighting my white teeth and fangs when they appeared.  
I stepped out of the car slowly in the Louis Vuitton heels i was wearing to make minimum noise and gave everyone a view of the tattoos which went vertically down my back, although the questions about them practically burned everyone tongues but Shane who had already seen them they didn't ask sensing this was the wrong time.  
I motioned for everyone to stay in the car and keep quiet throwing in a glare for good measure, this was my surprise after all, people clearly weren't happy judging by the disgruntled looks on their faces but they did what i said. I did however point to Katherine to follow me wanting to bring a gift of good faith to stop someone trying to stab me, i wouldn't let them kill her though she was mine and she could be useful when she was scared enough.  
Silently shutting the car door and making my way to the door was harder than i thought with the idiot next to me but i managed it, no one ever said i wasn't talented. I quickly looked down at my outfit outside of the door ensuring i looked hot enough to make insecure girls cry which i decided i did. The black jeans hung low on my hips showing the perfect figure which i had managed to get to perfection, the shoes making my legs look like they never ended, the red tank top stopped a few inches above the jeans and clung to every curve on my body paired with the cropped leather jacket and Juicy Couture sunglasses, i looked hot and i most definitely knew it.  
I opened the door without knocking which had become a specialty of mine throughout my life, because apparently manners got you no where in the 21st century. Walking down the corridor allowed me long enough to pull my lips into my familiar smirk and walk into the parlour to find the half the gang glaring (Barbie, doppelganger, Bennet and a Salvatore) and the rest appreciating the ethereal beauty in front of them (the other Salvatore, the wolf, and the two human guys) and then there was the one i’d been waiting for, the surprised face of Klaus which I've gotta say i was enjoying immensely. I said the first thing that came to mind when looking into those eyes which even muted by sunglasses still set my body alight,  
"Hello love."


End file.
